Shards of the Past
by TheGrayWitch
Summary: Long ago, Hiei once watched over a young demon girl and grew close enough to be a brother. Then he disappeared into the human world. What happens when she comes to the human world only to be followed by hunters? Will she even remember him? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Am I dreaming? I swore I was. But this felt too real. I could still feel the sting of my wounds. Yet, there he was, standing before me like always._

_As a child, I saw him as the big brother, always protecting me and keeping me out of trouble. But as I grew and changed, so did that love. I always wonder if that's why he left me all those years ago. I would understand. No one had loved him before I came around. Even then, it was different. True, I saw a side of him no one had seen but it was still held back, like he was afraid to open up even to a little child._

_It was alright, I'd understand. I would willing give him my heart and not ask for his in return. No, all I would ask for is his friendship. That is what I treasured most. It was a treasure I'd never thought I'd have again after he was gone._

_But here he is, standing but a few feet away from me. His sword was drench in blood after having to save me. He grinned at me, like old times._

_"You still can't keep out of trouble, can you?" He smiled._

_My eye grew wide as my mind registered his voice. It was the same and too clear to be a dream. The older I got, I fear the more I forgot his voice. I opened my mouth to speak but I wasn't sure what to say. I guess his name would suffice._

_"Hiei?"_


	2. Chapter 1: New Case

**Chapter One: New Case**

**+General+**

Hiei growled to himself as he arrived at Koenma's office. He'd been called to Spirit World for a meeting. Apparently, Koenma needed to ask them all a favor. Whatever that favor was, it had better be important.

Hiei knocked on the double doors leading to the toddler's office. When the door opened, he walked in to see everyone had made it, including the ferrywoman Botan.

"Ah, Hiei, you've made it," said Koenma, sitting comfortably at his desk.

"Hn, this had better be good, Koenma," he growled. "Or I'm turning around and going back home,"

"I agree with, Hiei," said Yusuke. "Last I checked, I was fired from the detective job,"

Koenma sighed. "Yes, I did fire you from the detective job. However, finding a new spirit detective takes time and I need someone to take care of this case now. It's of vital importance,"

"What is it?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Well, you see, a new demon has appeared in the human world,"

"What's so big about that?" asked Kuwabara. "The barrier's opening so any demon can come in, right?"

"Yes but it's not the fact a demon went through. It's what type of demon passed through,"

"I don't like where this is going…" muttered Yusuke.

"Now, now, don't worry too much, it's not that you have to fight the demon," assured Koenma. "Actually, I want you to keep an eye on her. Reports tell us this is a half-demon and a rare one at that,"

"A half-demon? Like Yusuke?" asked Botan.

"No, not like that. Whereas Yusuke's demon self was awakened, half of this demon's blood is human which means her demon powers aren't as strong as they would normally be. Still, she has human spirit energy in her as well so be careful,"

"So, this girl, where do we find her?" asked Yusuke asked.

Koenma picked up a remote and turned on the screen across from his desk. On the screen was a map of a city.

"The last report on this demon was in your home town, Yusuke. And she's not alone. Two other demons have been spotted escorting the girl around town, probably to help keep an eye on her as well,"

"What's so bad about this girl being half-demon?" asked Kuwabara.

"Nothing's bad about it but there have been report of hunters looking for this particular demon,"

"Why would hunters go after a half demon?" Kurama wondered.

"They hunt for sport. If it's rare, they go for it. Also, this is no ordinary half-demon if one existed. This demon just so happens to be one of the last of a high ranking pack of wolf demons," Koenma informed them.

"Wolf demon?" Several of them exclaimed.

"Yes and a particularly powerful one at that. And because she is the last of her breed, it is crucial for us to keep her safe,"

"Wait, what's so special about wolf demons anyway?" asked Kuwabara. "Are they like fox demons?"

"Not really but they are very powerful," Koenma answered. "Also, this pack was helpful in the cause to keep Human World safe from not so sympathetic demons,"

"So you want us to keep an eye on this girl because she the last of a pack of human lovers?" Hiei asked bluntly.

"To put it simply, yes. If possible, I would like it if you found the hunters which will be easier if you watch the girl. If those hunters continue to roam free, who knows what they'll go after. It's hard enough keeping a majority of demons from rallying against Spirit World now that the barriers down. If these hunters start attacking more and more demons, we'll have chaos on our hands!"

"I see…Well, I guess it's onto another case, you guys!" Yusuke grinned. "So, Koenma, do you have a picture for us so we know who to look for?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Koenma messed with the remote and switched the screen to a different setting. The screen showed three girls sitting on a park bench. The one on the left was dark skinned with messy long red hair. She wore jeans, tennis shoes and a black tank top and had a tomboyish look to her. The girl on the right had short black neat hair and was pale. Unlike the redhead, she wore a yukata and had a very ladylike attitude.

The middle girl had long dark hair and olive toned skin. She wore a black, button up, sleeveless shirt with a red tie and a red and black plaid skirt to match. On her feet were black classic cons and she wore black gauntlets with buckles on them on her hands. A plain black headband loosely kept her hair back. While the other two were looking away, making it hard to see their features, this one was looking toward the camera. Her face showed signs that she was still a teenager but was mature enough to be mistaken for an adult. Her eyes were two different colours; the right was dark brown while the left was deep blue.

Hiei's eye grew wide at the screen. He stared at the middle girl. _It can't be…_ He thought to himself.

"This is being relayed telepathically by birds," said Koenma. "The girl in the middle is the wolf. Her name is Alyss Cromwel. Unfortunately, we don't have any information on the other two just yet but from what we have learned from various reports, they are here to protect the girl. Now, I merely want you to watch the girl. Only intervene if you must,"

Hiei growled to himself. "Dammit…" he hissed. It had been so long…He had to protect her.

Kurama noticed and gave him a concerned look. Hiei just shook his head. _What is he thinking…_ Kurama wondered.

"With that being said, you are dismissed. Please report if you hear anything vital about the girl or the hunters,"

They all left the office and started constructing a plan to complete the new mission.

"So, who's gonna try to not look like they're stalking a girl?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei smirked. "I'll watch the girl. I can hide from human eye better than you can, detective. You just focus on finding those hunters,"

"I join him on this," said Kurama. "You two find what you can on the hunters,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded as they left. Kurama then turned to Hiei.

"What?" The fire apparition snarled as he started to leave as well.

"When Koenma showed the girl…" Kurama started to say, following him. "You seemed awfully interested in the case then. Who is she?"

Hiei cautiously looked around. They were still in Spirit World, which meant there was still a possibility someone would hear. He knew he couldn't keep it from Kurama, especially if they'd be working together.

"Not here" he said simply and walked on.

Kurama nodded and followed Hiei out of Spirit World.

**~Alyss~**

Ugh. No leads and time was running out. "Amara, are you sure this is the place?" I asked.

Amara turned away from her people watching. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm sure. I heard there was a Cromwel that lived here a long time ago but then vanished. It must be her,"

I sighed. "I hope so. But who knows how many Cromwels there are in the Human World,"

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I looked up to see Risty grinning down at me. "Don't worry, kiddo! We'll find her in no time!"

I sighed again. This wasn't turning out terrific. Ever since we left Demon World, I've felt strange, like I'm being watched. I stood up and patted my skirt down. "C'mon, let's head back home. I'm tired and it's getting late,"

Risty and Amara nodded and got up as well. Risty stretched which made her tank top rise just above her belly button. I resisted the urge to poke her stomach since I wasn't really in the mood to mess with Risty today. We walked back to our apartment in quiet with Risty in front and Amara behind me. As if they were bodyguards protecting me; like I really wanted that. I sighed to myself. Since I was a child, I was taught to defend myself and not be weak. But when I told these two I was going to Human World, they insisted on coming with me. Am I weak? Is that why? I frowned at the thought. No, I don't want to be weak. I want to be strong. That's why I have to try… I shook my head of the thoughts as we entered the apartment.

Risty flopped onto the couch and flipped on the television. We didn't have too many channels but she liked to keep an eye on the news. Besides, some of the sitcoms were pretty funny. Amara headed for her room. Probably to research obituaries again.

"Alright," I called as I went toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower so go now or forever hold your pee,"

Risty busted up laughing and I thought I heard Amara giggle in her room.

"Nice one, kiddo!" Risty grinned. "Now remember, you got that from me!"

I smiled back as I went into the bathroom. Showers here were interesting. I remembered bathing in the river for most of my life. I had to warm up that part of the river with my spirit energy. It pays to have control over water. Thankfully, that wasn't the case here. All I had to do was flip a switch and the water could be as warm as I wanted it. Humans had it so easy here. So why did mother leave…

I washed my body and my hair thoroughly before shutting off the water and drying off. I just shook my head and the water flew out and landed neatly in the tub. See, it pays to have water skills. I wrapped a towel around myself, picked up my dirty clothes and padded out of the bathroom and into my room.

There's nothing really special about my room. There weren't any posters or pictures hanging from the walls. The only thing that showed any character was the bookshelf in the corner and a stuffed rabbit on the bed. I'd only been here a few weeks but every since Amara and Risty introduced me to books, I'd been devouring them like a starved dog (no pun intended). Where had these beauties been all my life?

I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and dug out fresh clothes from the dresser. I decided to wear jeans and a black blouse this time around. I yawned and lay down on the bed, hugging the stuffed rabbit close to my side. My eyes began to droop and soon I had fallen asleep.

**=Hiei=**

Hiei stood in a tree close by to the girl's apartment. He couldn't believe it. After all these years, he'd never expected to see her again. But why was she here? Could it be to look for him? He shook his head. No, can't be. If she did, she would have come a long time ago. But then what?

He watched the girl intently. The branch he was on allowed him to see clearly into her room and still stay hidden well. When the girl came in nothing but a towel wrapped around her, he politely looked away as he waited for her to get dress. Normally he would have just no pay attention, but this girl was different.

Hiei felt a presence nearby but it didn't take much to discern who it was. "Kurama," he greeted as the fox demon came up and sat on the same branch e was standing on.

"Anything on our wolf girl?" he asked lightly.

Hiei shook his head. "They were leaving the park when I arrived. Those two seem to act like bodyguards to her,"

"Hmm," Kurama replied and turned his eyes to the window. "She's decent," he muttered, indicating that she'd finished dressed.

Hiei looked back to see her lay down on the bed and hug a stuffed rabbit close. _After all these years, you _still _have that thing?_ He smiled to himself as the girl fell asleep.

"So, are you going to explain?" Kurama asked, looking up at Hiei.

He frowned. "It's a long story," He said flatly.

"We've got plenty of time. She's already fallen asleep,"

Hiei sighed. "Fine but I'd better not get any ribbing after I'm done,"

Kurama nodded and stayed quiet as he began his story.

_**Author's Note:**___Hello all! I hope you do like this story. This is my first time posting a YYH fan-fic s please b kind to me! Next few chapters will be basically Hiei retell the story between him and Alyss, which means it'll be in his point of veiw and in first person so it may take me a while! . Wish me luck! Please reveiw this story so far!

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I'm not usually a person to put these at the front but I thought I should warn you, this is my first ever time writing in Hiei's perspective. Particularly in first person, might I add. I normally tread away from such things but I feel that since Hiei is the one telling the story, I should be writing it from his point of view. This is how it's going to be for to next couple chapters, unless this first chapter porves to be a mistake, In that case, I'll tweak it so my readers are happy. You guys are what keeps these stories going and if your not happy, that makes me unhappy and that's not good. Please be gentle with me on this chapter, I'm stressed enough about this as it is! Well, Hiei, I think I've said my peice. Take it away!

**Chapter Two: Remembering (Part 1)**

I was running as fast as I could. Damn, those demons were strong! It really was stupid to challenge them. I continued to run until the need for rest was much too great. I stopped in a forest, hoping the trees would help keep me hidden. I walked a little further, pressing an arm against my chest to alleviate the blood that poured from the wound. Dammit, those bastards were too strong for me. Finally, I stopped and sat down in hopes of some rest. Not too long after, I passed out

* * *

I awoke to find myself lying on a cot. A cot? I sat up with a jerk, only to feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"You really shouldn't do that," I looked to see a woman sitting by my bed. She wasn't terribly old. Mid-thirties at the most. She had dark brown, almost black hair that feel just past her shoulders and fair skin. Her hazel eyes watched me with a healer's gaze. "Your wound is still healing, you need to rest," She stood and gently pushed me back down on the bed. I looked to see my chest was bare except for a bandage that wrapped around.

"Who the hell are you?" I croaked, still grimacing at the throbbing pain in my chest. "What have you done to me?"

She smiled as if amused. "I found you in the woods and brought you here to dress your wound. You're lucky I found you when I did. Whatever made that cut was poisoned and if I hadn't come when I did, you'd be dead,"

"Hn, and why would a human help me? I don't suppose it's out of the kindness of your heart,"

She just smiled. "I'm a healer and I don't like to see anyone hurt. Besides, I can tell there's something different about you," She sat back in her chair and watched me.

I heard a pair of small feet lightly pad into the room and turned to see a child standing there. In her hand were herbs. "Momma, I brought the medicine," She piped as she went towards her mother.

"Thank you, Alyss, these are perfect," the woman smiled down at her daughter before standing up. "I'll go prepare these herbs. Would you please make sure our little patient stays in bed, Alyss?" The little girl nodded as her mother left the room. She then turned her eyes on me. I was surprised to see one of her eyes was brown while the other was blue. I'd heard of this but it was usually seen among wolf demons, not humans.

"Hello," she mumbled in a quiet voice as she sat on the ground. "I'm Alyss,"

I grunted and looked back to the ceiling. I don't normally associate with children. Usually, they ran from me, even demon children. Either this child was oblivious or very obedient to her mother. Either way, it was not my concern.

"Did you get in a fight?" she asked shyly.

I just grunted, still looking away. Apparently, she gave up and just sat there in silence.

After a while of wait for that woman to come back, I growled in frustration. "To hell with this!" I hissed and sat up. The girl noticed and jumped up to stop me from getting out of bed. "Go away, little girl. I'm not waiting any longer for some human to heal me,"

She shook her head and grabbed my arm, determination alight in her eyes. "Momma said to stay in bed. You won't get better if you don't," She pulled me towards the bed. I snarled and lifted my arm to fling her away. For some reason I couldn't lift it away from her grasp. I looked to see she'd frozen her hand to my arm and also froze her feet to the floor as well.

"You're not gonna let go are you?" I growled, severely annoyed. She shook her head. With a heavy sigh I sat back down on the bed. The girl unfroze her hand and feet and sat back down on the floor. She stared up at me and I stared back. This was strange. This child didn't seem entirely human but she looked a lot like her mother, except for the eyes. I reached out with my aura and was surprised to find she was part demon. Wait a minutes, her mother was human so how could she have any demon energy. Unless…

A small giggle made me look up to see the woman was back with a bowl and some fresh bandages. "I see my daughter has kept a good watch on you," She smiled as she came and move her chair closer to the bed. "Thank you, Alyss. Why don't you play in the garden while I fix up our patient?"

The little girl nodded before she stood up and scampered to the screen door that lead to outside. The woman smiled and proceeded to remove the bandage from my chest.

"Your daughter, her father's a demon isn't he?" I asked.

Her eye grew wide with shock and then saddened. "Yes, he was,"

"Was?"

She sighed. "He died many months ago. Some other demons were looking for him and so he left to keep them from finding Alyss,"

"If he left then how do you know he's dead?"

"I just do. It's the price of being a witch like me. We seem to know more than we really want to,"

"Is he what brought you here? I've never known a human to live in Demon World before,"

Something flashed in her eyes. "In a manner of speaking, yes,"

I winced as she finished unwrapping the bandage and applied salve to the wound. "You never answer my question before. Who are you?"

She smiled kindly at me. "I'm Cecilia. You've already met Alyss. So, now that you know my name, would you tell me yours?"

"Hiei," I said simply.

"Well, Hiei, your wounds are healing well but I suggest you stay here for a few days before venturing off again,"

I grunted, annoyed at the idea of being stuck here. Cecilia just smiled sweetly as she wrapped a fresh new bandage over my wound. This was going to be a long few days.

The rest of the day was spend with me laying in bed staring at my mother's frozen tear that I wore around my neck. It was the only thing that kept me sane throughout the day since I was stuck in bed the whole time. On occasion, Cecilia would come in and check my wound but other than that, she left me alone. The little girl never came in from outside. The child was probably frolicking about pointlessly. My stone kept me calm and at ease, a feeling I was used to in the moments I would just stare at it.

"It's pretty," A small voice said. I snapped my head up to see the little girl standing by my bed, hugging a stuffed rabbit close to her. "It's different…I feel calm just looking at it,"

I just grunted and turned back to my stone.

"Is your scratch better?" she asked, looking up at me with her mismatched eyes. I don't know why but I felt the need to nod and tell her the truth. She smiled at the. "Good. It's no fun if it wasn't,"

I nodded again and turned to my stone. She began to stare at it too. We sat like that for the longest time. Finally, I looked up to see Cecilia bustle into the room with a tray that carried a bowl of what I assumed was soup. She smiled down at her daughter who was still staring at my stone with a sleepy expression.

Cecilia shuffled up to my bed and placed the tray on a table placed next to it. She then patted the girl on her head. The child looked up and yawned wide like a cat. Her mother smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Time for bed, you," She muttered soothingly as she carried the little girl to a set of stairs.

"Okay, mommy," the little girl replied sleepily. She looked over her mother's shoulder and waved slightly at me before curling up and falling asleep.

Once the woman was gone, I took the tray, set it carefully on my lap and starting eating. The soup was delicious but there was something strange about it. It probably had healing herbs in it so I just shrugged it off and continued eating the meal.

I was finished with the soup when Cecilia finally came back down. She smiled sweetly at me as she took away the tray with the bowl. "I take it that it was satisfactory?"

I nodded.

"Good…" Something flashed in her eyes before being replaced by a smile as she took the tray back into the kitchen. My thought went back to the strange taste. Had she put poison in the soup? I shook my head. No, if she wanted me dead, she'd have let me die in the woods. But if not poison, then what did she put in the soup? I shook my head of such thought and went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of little feet coming down the stairs. With one eye slit open, I saw the little girl quietly come down the stairs, hugging her rabbit toy and a bundle. I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was midnight. What on earth was that child doing awake?

I pretended to sleep as she tip-toed past my bed and towards the screen door. When she had her back was to me, I opened my eyes wider to watch her slowly and carefully open the screen door. Every time the door creaked, even just the slightest, she'd wince and throw a frantic look in my direction, only to see that I looked like I was sleeping. After finally opened the door wide enough for her little body to fit through, she scuttled out and carefully close the door back up. She then knelt on the porch and opened the bundle. She was slightly turned to the side so I could see the contents.

Wrapped up in the bundle were a candle, a picture frame, and a strange talisman. The girl propped up the picture and laid the talisman against it. Then she picked up the candle and gently blew on the wick. A small flicker of flame appeared on wick and she placed the candle in front of the picture. Even though the candle lit up the picture, I was too far away to see what it was of but I wasn't curious enough to get of bed only to be dragged back like before. The girl wrapped the blanket she used to carry the items around herself and hugged the rabbit close to her. She sat like that for what may have been several hour before blowing out the candle. As she tossed out the melted wax and reassembled her bundle, I heard her mutter a few words to herself. I could have sworn I heard "daddy" somewhere in there.

I pretended to sleep again as she slowly opened the door and reentered the house like before. I still kept one eye slightly open so I could watch her shuffled past me again. Before scuttling back up the stairs, she threw a look in my direction and then padded quietly up to her room. The look she gave me was confusing. It almost seemed like…longing.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I hope that did well for you guys. Please review this so that I know whether or not I'm doing something write. And if there's anything that needs tewaking, please lt me know so I can edit this and use tha information for the next couple chapters. Also, if it's horrible, don't hesitate to tell me so! I honest feel it is until someone can tell me otherwise.

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
